


Killing Zombies

by potatoesarenotforsex



Category: Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: After they called cut, Fluff, M/M, Missing Scenes, Oblivious, Phan - Freeform, Possibly Unrequited Love, YouTube
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 04:28:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potatoesarenotforsex/pseuds/potatoesarenotforsex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Your face hit me in the hand! How am I going to be able to kill zombies now that I am unarmed!" <br/>What happened after Phil and Dan had finished filming that episode of superamazingproject?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dan leant forwards and switched off the camera, sitting down again and rubbing his head.

'You know that really hurt? You need to be more careful with all those muscles and limbs you have,' he joked, looking over at Phil, who was rubbing the side of his hand.

'Yeah, I know! Oww…' He pouted, making wide eyes back at Dan.

Dan laughed, 'Are you serious? You hit me in the face!' Phil pouted holding up his hand and looking at it closely.

'Your face hit me in the hand! How am I going to be able to kill zombies now that I am unarmed!' He wiggled his eyebrows at Dan, 'Unarmed? Get it?'

'Yes, I get it you big idiot,' Dan seized Phil's hand, snorting as Phil winced in mock pain and draped his other hand over his forehead dramatically.

'I think you'll live to see another apocalypse end, my friend,' Dan put on his best professional voice, 'But just in case my word isn't enough reassurance for you,' and with that he raised Phil's hand to his lips, pressing them hard against it and giving it a great, big, wet kiss.

Phil pulled his hand away as if he'd been stung, 'What was that!' Dan looked confused at his reaction.

'I was kissing it better?' He shook his head, 'Whatever, I'm gonna start editing okay? I'll be in my room.'

As he stalked off, Phil pressed his fingers against the spot on his hand where Dan had pressed his lips. He hadn't meant to offend Dan and he'd go apologize and make things up to him later, but that still didn't explain what had happened.

It had felt like electricity, something sparking, but much more gently, shooting up his arm from the spot Dan had kissed, making him flinch at the unexpected sensation. Out of curiosity, he pressed his own lips to the same spot, unsure as to what he expected, but nothing happened other than Phil looking like an idiot when Dan walked back into the room to get the camera, sitting on his knees on the floor, almost cross-eyed trying to watch his lips touch his hand.

'Phil?' The older boy looked up, pushing his hand into his lap, trying to look innocuous. 'Mmm?'

Dan shook his head, grinning. 'You are such a nutter... want to come help me, then?' Phil clambered to his feet and followed Dan into the bedroom, his mind set. He would have to recreate the situation another time to see if it would happen again. Surely Dan wouldn't argue in a little manipulation, all in the name of science?


	2. Chapter 2

Phil sat quietly behind Dan, watching as he edited the footage they'd captured for the next Super Amazing Project episode. The 'Spooky Happenings' section had just been finalized when Dan threw his hands up in exasperation, spinning in his chair to face Phil.

"What is it?" He demanded.

Phil glanced up at Dan; his face a far too schooled expression of nonchalance.

"What's what?

"Don't be like that, I can hardly do anything productive with you staring holes into the back of my head, have I got something caught in my hair?" Phil giggled nervously and shook his head, "No, nothing at all! Sorry, I must have just zoned out." His left thumb was still rubbing absentmindedly over the side of his right hand and Dan seemed reluctant to take nothing as an answer.

"Are you still upset about your hand?"

Phil's hands froze and then swiftly assumed a neutral position, lying flat down on his thighs.

"They're fine." Perhaps said a little too high-pitched.

"I mean…" He bit his lip, a plan forming. Was it a stupid idea? Probably. But if he never tried, how could he ever understand…

He held out his arm, "It still kind of hurts?"

It was a foolish wish, thinking that by chance Dan might press his lips against his hand once again, he'd known it the second the thought had crossed his mind. But somehow his curiosity about what had happened, what he'd felt back when they were sitting in front of the TV, would not desist.

However his suspicions were confirmed when Dan rolled his eyes, spinning back to face the screen, relying, "You could try some ice from the freezer, or frozen peas, but honestly Phil, you didn't even hit me that hard!

This conversation was apparently over; Phil left sitting with his hand awkwardly outstretched and his thoughts a mess of confusion.

Standing, he opened his mouth as if to say something in response. Waiting a moment, watching as Dan opened a music clip to import, Phil appeared to think better of it and closed his mouth again, turning sharply on the spot and heading out to the kitchen.

As soon as Dan heard the door shut behind him, he stopped pretending to be distracted by his editing and slumped back into the chair, a concerned expression marring his pretty face. Something was wrong with Phil, he knew it, but Phil seemed unwilling to tell him. He was Phil's best friend!

Sighing and running a hand through his deep brown hair, he wished Phil would just tell him straight out what the problem was. Maybe he had, in fact, injured his hand against Dan's head? But surely that would be no reason to act so strangely, jumpy and distant…

Pulling himself to his feet, Dan decided to head to the kitchen and find out once and for all what the problem was.


End file.
